The Sunflower
by vaderjutsu18
Summary: Himawari Uzumaki has always liked Inoijin Yamanaka, however, she has never had the courage to confess her feelings. What happens when he asks her out on a date? Will everything go according to plan?
1. Date

**This is my first time writing fanfiction, although I read a lot. Please bear with any mistakes I may have made. I accept all reviews and I appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you all! I hope you guys like it!**

Himawari had always liked Inoijin Yamanaka. He was funny, talented and quite good looking too. Over the years, her affection for him had only increased and before she knew it, she had fallen for him. She never had the courage to confess to her brother's best friend, so instead, she took to watching on from the side lines.

Himawari was in her room, daydreaming about Inoijin as usual when her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Her parents were out and so she rushed to check who it was.

"Coming!" she screamed.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by a handsome face, framed with shiny blond hair standing with a stack of books. It was Inoijin!

She was feeling light headed, Inoijin usually had that effect on her. He was his usual smiling self and greeted Himawari. "Good evening, Himawari", he said. Her cheeks were getting redder by the minute as she felt his eyes on her.

"Are you alright? You're face looks red, I think you might be sick" said Inoijin, his voice filled with worry.

"I-I-I'm alright" stuttered Himawari immediately. "Come inside, Inoijin" she said inviting him inside.

Inoijin and Bolt usually studied together in the evenings after which they went to eat ramen at Ichiraku or hung out. Himawari guided Inoijin to Bolt's room. She knocked on her elder brother's door and as she opened the door, she almost went deaf with the music blasting from the speakers.

"What do you want?!" demanded Bolt.

"Inoijin's come over to study" replied Himawari, keeping her calm.

Her 17-year old brother could sometimes get on her nerves. No, he almost always got on her nerves. Inoijin then entered the room, greeting Bolt and suggested that they start with their books. Himawari waited patiently by the door in case her brother needed something. But instead, the door was slammed on her face.

Honestly, he always acted like a little child. But she was used to Bolt being an idiot. So she went back to her room and began working on some schoolwork she had yet to finish. She was so overloaded with work that she didn't hear when a hand gently knocked on her bedroom door 2 hours later.

"Himawari, are you in there?" asked Inoijin.

Himawari rushed to open the door and saw Inoijin and Bolt standing together.

"I still don't get why she has to come with us" grumbled Bolt.

"Himawari, would you like to eat ramen with us?" asked Inoijin kindly after giving Bolt a look that shut him up.

"I would love to! Are we going to Ichiraku?" Himawari asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Yes, we just finished our schoolwork and thought it would be best if we took a break. And Bolt was getting restless", he said, smiling.

Himawari grabbed her coat and walked with her brother and Inoijin to Ichiraku. Ichiraku ramen was the best in all of Konoha, possibly the best ramen she had ever tasted. Her brother, father and she, simply adored the ramen there. And her all-time favorite was miso ramen with extra pork.

They reached Ichiraku and old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame greeted them all with a smile.

"Three miso ramens with extra pork coming right up!"

Himawari was amazed how he knew them so well. He always knew what they wanted. In fact, her father, Naruto Uzumaki, had been coming to Ichiraku ramen ever since he was a kid. It was always a pleasure to meet Teuchi.

They all took their seats and Inoijin sat beside Himawari. By the time the ramen arrived, their mouths were watering and their tummies grumbling. They all finished their ramen in under 5 minutes.

Just as they were done, Bolt suddenly got up and announced, "I have some important work that I have to take care of right away. Will you please walk Himawari home, Inoijin, pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

"I'd be glad to"

Himawari's face became pink at the thought of walking home with Inoijin all alone without her annoying brother. However, before she could protest, Bolt ran away.

Inoijin looked at her asking her if she was ready to leave. Himawari slowly stood up and they began walking.

As they were walking, both of them spoke up at the same time. Himawari then giggled and gestured to Inoijin to speak first.

"I was thinking and, would you like to hang out sometime tomorrow?" Asked Inoijin.

Himawari didn't really understand what he meant. They hung out all the time, Bolt, Inoijin and her.

"But I don't think Bolt is free tomorrow" she said innocently.

Inoijin opened his mouth, trying to explain and that's when it hit her. INOIJIN was asking her out on a DATE! She blushed uncontrollably and tried to keep her calm demeanor.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, since we know each other quite well, I was hoping we could take it to the next step." He said, turning almost as red as Himawari.

"I would love to hang out with you! I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a long time, but I wasn't sure how you'd react."

Inoijin seemed excited and suggested that they meet up after school. He said he'd show her a special place.

Himawari was still shocked that she'd been asked out, and by Inoijin!

Both of them tried not to show it, but they couldn't wait for the next day. As they they both walked home, Inoijin reached for her hand, and intertwined his fingers in hers. Himawari was so happy, she was worried her head would explode. Her 15-year old heart was fluttering wildly and she wondered how her date would end up.

Inoijin then dropped Himawari home safely. She rushed to her bedroom and thanked every God she knew. She had always dreamt of this day, and it was finally here. That night both Inoijin and Himawari were unable to sleep as they wondered how the next day might turn out.

 **I'm sorry if the scenario seems a little too perfect. As I already mentioned above, this is my first time writing fanfiction. So if you have any suggestions or reviews, kindly comment, or message me.**


	2. Kiss

**I'm sorry I'm a little late. It took me a while to write this one. I hope you guys like it!**

Himawari woke up with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her face. Everyone, including the ignorant Boruto, realized that she seemed extremely cheerful this morning.

Everything felt magical to Himawari and it was a perfect day. She managed to get up before her alarm rang (isn't that so much better than hearing that annoying ring?), her mother (Hinata) made her favourite meal for lunch and most importantly, she had her date with Inoijin today. That was what made everything worth it.

As she left for school, she informed her parents that she would be late today as she was hanging out with Inoijin. Naruto's fiercly blue eyes looked to Hinata's lavender orbs in question, which was returned with a smile.

After Himawari left, Naruto said "I will most certainly break Inoijin's hands if he messes with her"

"Calm down, darling. Himawari can take her of herself. She's a big girl."

"She's growing up so fast. I still remember when she was just a tiny little baby, trying to walk even after falling down repeatedly." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes, she's grown up so much and she's such an independent girl."

The two proud parents spent some more time reminiscing before going about their work.

 **~ In school~**

Himawari was engrossed thinking about Inoijin and their date that when she was taking her books out of her locker that she didn't realise there was someone waiting behind her. She turned around and gasped as she encountered undeniable handsomeness (It was Inoijin). Her face became evidently red and Inoijin, ever the charmer, teased her saying, "I have that effect on people", winking at her soon after.

Himawari was certain she would faint if he kept up the act. Luckily for her, he was in a hurry and only said "Don't forget about our date, meet me at 4 by the school gate" and then he ran along to class.

This was all she could think about the whole day. She tried guessing where they would go, but no amount of thinking could give her that answer.

She constantly checked her watch for the time during classes and when the school bell rang at 4, she was so excited, she tripped on her shoelace and fell face first on the floor. She looked around hoping no one had seen her, luckily, everyone else had rushed out of the room leaving it empty.

She straightened her clothes and patted her blue hair to make sure it looked presentable, running to the gate soon after. She then tried to catch her breath and keep her calm while walking towards Inoijin, who was patiently waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes"

"I have to go pick up my backpack from home and then we'll go for our date. I'm really sorry"

"No problem"

As they were walking, he said "I was going to blindfold you, so you wouldn't know where we were going, but you tripping over rocks wouldn't be the best start to our date."

Himawari giggled and walked alongside Inoijin. He slowly brought his hands closer to hers, and she could feel her heart beating faster by the second. They intertwined their hands and walked through the streets of Konoha, finally reaching the Yamanaka flower store.

As they walked in, Ino and Sai greeted Himawari. She greeted them too and Inoijin said he'd go get his backpack.

In the meanwhile, Sai asked "How is Naruto doing? Is he still eating ramen all the time?"

Himawari giggled and answered that he was obsessed with Teuchi's ramen.

Before Inoijin came down, Ino winked at Himawari and said "So you and Inoijin, huh?"

Himawari's face turned beetroot red and she was certain she would die of had always known that she liked Inoijin and loved teasing her.

Before she could be humiliated further, Inoijin rushed down with his backpack and dragged Himawari out the door before bidding his parents a hurried farewell.

Himawari was wondering whether it was obvious her face was red and she looked to Inoijin, who was wondering the same about his own flushed face. Himawari looked at him and giggled.

"What?" asked Inoijin.

"Nothing. It's just that you're blushing and I thought I was the only nervous one."

"I just want to make sure everything works out perfectly and that you like it."

Himawari smiled at him and he grinned back.

About five minutes later, they were by the woods at the end of Konoha's public park. Himawari wasn't sure if they were at the right place but she decided to trust Inoijin.

Inoijin took her deeper into the woods, and a few minutes later, they reached a massive tree. It branches were so high and spread out wide, Himawari couldn't see the treetop. Inoijin began climbing and Himawari followed suit. Finally they reached a neat little treehouse atop a sturdy branch.

Himawari was amazed to find such a treehouse. They got in and sat down. They were greeted by cute little pictures hung around that were definitely drawn by a younger Inoijin, they were even signed.

"These pictures and the treehouse are amazing! Did you build it?"

"My dad and I built it in the summer five years back. I used to hang out here all the time. I've never let anyone else come here. You're the first." He said with a smile.

"I'm flattered, Inoijin" Himawari said, blushing as she always did.

Neither of them realized that they were getting closer everytime they talked. Himawari was getting giddy, being alone with Inoijin for so long. Inoijin spread open a picnic blanket and set down a couple of sandwiches and orange juice from his backpack. The both of them begin eating and were talking about school and classes.

They finished just as the sun began to set and they sat back and watched the yellow, orange and gold hues of the sky. It looked absolutely magical, like a scene out of a fairytale.

The setting was perfect, Inoijin slowly turned towards Himawari and gently used one hand to hold her delicate fingers and placed the other on her cheeks. He brushed back her hair and Himawari could feel her pulse rising, her heart was beating faster and faster.

She could only see Inoijin and nothing else at the moment. He slowly brought his face closer and she could feel his hot breath on her. He then reduced the distance between their mouths and their lips met. Himawari didn't react at first, because she couldn't believe INOIJIN was kissing HER. She gradually started moving her mouth and she was a natural. While they kissed, it felt like the earth revolved around only the two of them. Nothing else mattered except Himawari and Inoijin.

After about 20 seconds both of them stopped, out of breath and visibly flushed. Inoijin looked into Himawari's eyes and said "You look beautiful." Himawari was uncertain how to react and replied with her signature blush.

After another 30 minutes of talking and more kissing, the two of them walked home hand in hand. Once she reached home, she replayed the kiss in her head a million times, it was perfect! She couldn't have asked for anything better. She spent the night dreaming about herself and Inoijin.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. As always read, review and message me if you liked it. And for suggestions.**


	3. Is something wrong?

**I know I'm really late and I'm sorry. I've been busy preparing for my upcoming IGCSE's and I had a serious case of writer's block. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And also, I might update less frequently.**

It had been a week since her date with Inoijin and Himawari was getting restless. They'd had a nice time and even ended up kissing. But he hadn't talked to her since, not even a simple hello. Even when they happened to see each other occasionally, he hardly acknowledged her. It was almost like he was avoiding her. Of course, she didn't want to think he would do something so abominable.

So she confided in her best friend and soul sister, Sarada Uchiha. Sarada was also Boruto's friend/classmate and Sasuke's daughter. She was an absolute prodigy, just like her father, and aspired to become a doctor like her mother, Sakura. She was 'secretly' in love with Boruto. However, almost the whole of Konoha knew, except the oblivious-as-always Boruto.

Sarada was the only person who had known of Himawari's feelings for Inoijin. And she was the only one Himawari had told about her date. Himawari hadn't told her parents because she knew that they would most certainly not allow her to date, even though she was 15. Her dad, Naruto Uzumaki was Konoha's Hokage, but he was a strict father. So she looked to Sarada to offer advice. But she probably wasn't the best person to ask, Sarada had already gone through three boyfriends in an attempt to get over Boruto, but had failed miserably.

Sarada was convinced that Inoijin would do no such thing. 'How could anyone avoid you, Hima? You're one of the sweetest people I know!' she'd said. Sarada had managed to cheer her up, but Himawari still wondered if Inoijin was in fact avoiding her. The Uchiha prodigy then began rambling on about Boruto and school, getting sidetracked as usual.

Himawari left Sarada to her thoughts and went on to the grocery store to get her mother a few ingredients. In the store, she met ChoCho Akimichi and Mitsuki. They were officially a couple now. Mitsuki had always shown an interest in ChoCho, but no one thought they'd get together. After years of refusals, ChoCho had found true love in Mitsuki. Everyone was surprised when those two had gotten together, they were an odd pair, but Himawari thought they were adorable.

She chatted with them for a while and indulged in small talk. ChoCho was munching on a dangerously huge bar of chocolate. Her love for food certainly rivalled her love for Mitsuki. She was never spotted without food.

"Did you know Inoijin was apparently on a date with a mystery girl? No one knows who she is, but if Inoijin is keeping his relationship a secret, she must be pretty important."

"Oh…really?" Himawari asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Metal Lee saw him walk with a girl towards the woods about a week back"

Himawari realized the girl was her, and she let out an inaudible breath of relief.

"Now, now, I'm sure Himawari has work to do, we should probably go" Mitsuki said, completely uninterested in their dabble.

"Bye, Hima! See you later!"

"Bye Cho and Mitsuki!"

Himawari shopped for a while and then proceeded home. On her way, she saw Inoijin walking a few metres ahead of her, alongside a girl. She had waist length blond hair and was wearing dangerously exposed shorts with a pair of boots. Himawari couldn't seem to recognize her, although she seemed somewhat familiar. They were having a heated argument and she was surprised to see the girl stomp off. Himawari decided to stay out of their way and tried her best to just sneak away, without Inoijin noticing.

As Himawari was turning to take a different route back home, Inoijin turned around and upon seeing her, called out to her.

"Hey Himawari!"

Himawari froze, unsure how to respond. Her heart was pounding. Inoijin hadn't talked to her in a week, and now he was calling her. She was mentally deciding whether to run away like she hadn't heard him or to actually respond. But he made that decision for her as he walked towards her.

"Hi Himawari"

"Uh-Um-Hi" she said nervously

"You must be wondering why I've been avoiding you for the past week, huh?" he said smiling awkwardly

"Well, no, I'm pretty sure you were busy and had more important things to do." she said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She wasn't usually this sarcastic, but she was pretty pissed to be honest. The little sunflower could get hot-headed like her grandmother, Kushina, when provoked.

"It's just that my crazy ex-girlfriend has been stalking me lately and there's no saying what she'd do if she saw me with you. I just didn't want you to get involved is all. I didn't mean to avoid you, I really did want to talk to you."

Himawari felt like a weight was lifted off her chest. So he wasn't avoiding her after all. Thank goodness for that!

"That girl you were walking with is your ex?"

"Yes"

Suddenly it hit her, she knew that girl! In fact, everyone did. She was the new exchange student from Sunagakure, the brightest and prettiest student in her grade. Inoijin was pretty popular and the ladies loved him. She knew he'd had a string of girlfriends, but to date Hotaru Tsuchigumo! She was a mini celebrity!

"Hotaru Tsuchigumo is your ex?! Wow!" she said, teasing him.

"She's not all that great, she's completely paranoid if you ask me. She's been stalking me for a while now, and last week she happened to see me walking with you, but she didn't catch your face, thank goodness for that! And now she's mad."

"Oh….is that why she walked away?"

"Yes. I didn't see you for the past one week, because if she knew who you were, she'd make your life miserable, I'm just trying to keep her away from you."

"I thought you were trying to avoid me" Himawari said laughing.

"I would never do that. You know I wouldn't"

"You have no idea how stressed out I was, I was going crazy!"

"I know and I really am sorry"

"Oh, that's alright, I completely understand."

" So, um...I really want to hang out with you", he said scratching his head. " But Hotaru..."

"I have an idea! Why don't we all go out, with Sarada, Boruto and the whole gang? That way no one will know we're dating, including Hotaru."

"About that, some of them may know..." He said, looking away awkwardly and not making eye contact with Himawari.

"Uh huh...you told them didn't you?" Himawari asked, trying to be angry, but failing miserably because of his adorable awkwardness.

"Just Boruto and Shikadai..." He said, sheepishly.

"Oh, Inoijin, I just hope my father doesn't find out. He still thinks of me as his little baby girl."

"Well, we'll make sure nothing goes wrong. So you're up for it?"

"Yes, definitely! What about this Sunday? I'm sure Sarada and the rest will be pleased."

"Yeah, we can have a dinner picnic on top of the Hokage monument."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Let me walk you home, Hima"

"Oh, that's alright, I can go alone" she said blushing.

"No, I want to, please?" he said tilting his head and smiling adorably.

How could she ever say no to him? He was just so nice. She not-so-reluctantly let him walk her home. They held hands and walked together, and as always, she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

They stopped in front of the Uzumaki household, and the blond gently kissed Himawari on the forehead and reminded her of their outing. She promised not to miss it for her life. Soon after, they shared a short embrace and bade each other farewell.

A certain blond Uzumaki witnessed the incidents occurring outside his house and was genuinely and thoroughly confused.

 **Please review or dm me for changes or if you liked it. And also, I'm currently looking for a beta reader, if anyone would like to volunteer, you know what to do.**


End file.
